Feuerspiegel
by totentaenzer
Summary: Diese Welten prallen aneinander bis sie Funken schlagen doch es kommt der Tag, an dem der Himmel sich verfärbt und die Flammen alles verzeheren werden. Dann wirst du dich im Feuerspiegl erkennen und deine wahre Natur benennen.
1. Akt I Kapitel 0

Feuerspiegel

Rating: P16-slash

Genre: Romance, Dark!-Harry

Warnung: Slash, Death, Torutr, Lime

Pairing: HP/BZ

Summary:

"Diese Welten prallen aneinander bis sie Funken schlagen - doch es kommt der Tag, an dem der Himmel sich verfärbt und die Flammen alles verzeheren werden. Dann wirst du dich im Feuerspiegl erkennen und deine wahre Natur benennen."

(by Blaise Zabini)

Disclaimer/Erklärung:

Nix meins; alle Original Charaktere, Tränke, Zaubersprüche und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Die Story beginngt mit dem Ende des vierten Schuljahres

Akte I: Funken

Kapitel 0

Nur ein Satz I

Der Mensch ist sich tief bewusst, dass im Grunde seines Wesens ein Zwiespalt ist, er sehnt sich ihn zu überbrücken, und irgendetwas sagt ihm, dass es die Liebe ist, die ihn zur endgültigen Versöhnung führen kann.

(Rabindranath Tagore) 


	2. Akt I Kapitel I

Feuerspiegel

Rating: P16-slash

Genre: Romance, Dark!-Harry

Warnung: Slash, Death, Torutr, Lime

Pairing: HP/BZ

Summary:

"Diese Welten prallen aneinander bis sie Funken schlagen - doch es kommt der Tag, an dem der Himmel sich verfärbt und die Flammen alles verzeheren werden. Dann wirst du dich im Feuerspiegl erkennen und deine wahre Natur benennen."

(by Blaise Zabini)

Disclaimer/Erklärung:

Nix meins; alle Original Charaktere, Tränke, Zaubersprüche und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Die Story beginngt mit dem Ende des vierten Schuljahres

Akte I: Funken

Kapitel 1

Nach dem Sturm

Im Ligusterweg Nummer vier herrschte nun schon seit über zehn Minuten ein unangenehmes Schweigen. Das einzige Geräusch das die Stille beinah schon brutal durchbrach war das laute Ticken der alten Standuhr im Wohnzimmer.

"Und dieser Vol- Vol- Voltomart-"

Harry berichtigte seinen arg blass aussehenden Onkel aus purem Reflex.

"Voldemort. Er heißt Voldemort."

"Wie auch immer." Vernon machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, die aber nicht so energisch wie sonst erschien. "Der ist also während eurer komischen Feier aufgetaucht, hat einen deiner Mitschüler umgebracht, ist mit deinem Blut von den Toten auferstanden und nun auf der Jagd nach dir?"

Der berühmte Zauberheld hatte wirklich lange überlegt ob er seinen letzten lebenden Verwandeten über die Vorkommnisse beim Trimagischen Turnier unterrichten sollte. Noch während der Zugfahrt hatte er sich die unterschiedlichsten Reden zurechtgelegt, doch die Dinge auf das, was sie reduziert waren, aus dem Mund des korpulenten Mannes zu hören war irgendwie anders.

So brutal und doch so einfach.

Umso schwieriger fiel es im desshalb auch, dass Gesagte zu bestätigen.

"So ist der Stand der Dinge."

Wieder Stille.

Die Zeiger der Uhr schienen mit jedem Schlag lauter zu werden.

Harry fuhr sich nervös durch die ohnehin schon wirren Haare, jeder seiner Bewegungen wurde argwöhnische von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel überwacht. Es war einer jener Momente, in denen er sich innigst Hermines Zeitumkehrer zurückwünschte. Dann könnte er nämlich diese äußerst peinliche Situation einfach überspringen und hätte alle seine Probleme hinter sich.

Aber so leicht war es leider nicht.

"Aber das hat doch gar nichts mit uns zu tun, oder? DIE können nicht hier her!"

Selbst dem Gryffindor fiel auf, dass die Stimme seiner Tante ungewohnt hoch und schrill klang. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht erinnern, jemals gesehen zu haben, dass Petunia sich schutzsuchend an ihrem Mann festhielt, sich beinach schon hinter ihm versteckte.

"Natürlich können DIE das nicht, nicht wahr Bursche?!"

Ohne das es der "Sonst- Held" beeinflussen konnte schluckte er so laut, dass sein Adamsapfel fröhlich auf- und abhüpfte und er sogar die Uhr übertönte. Wie ein unvorbereiter Schuljunge vor der wichtigesten Prüfung stand er vor den beiden Erwachsenen, die misstrauisch auf dem Sofa saßen und auf jedes seiner Worte lauerten.

Adé du gut vorbereitet Ansprach, den alle Sätze die er sich so mühselig zusammengesucht hatte, waren mit einem Mal aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Was übrig bleib war die nackte Wahrheit, die so blank, niemals schön war.

Seine Verwandeten waren im Grunde nämlich keines Wegs sicher.

DIE konnten sehr wohl jeden Moment im Ligusterweg auftauchen.

Nach Harrys Meinung war das sowieso nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort ihn ausfindig gemacht hatte. Seit der Nacht auf dem Friedhof gab es schließlich kein Verstecken mehr. Der Blutschutz seiner Mutter, der ihn und die Dursleys geschützt hatte, war verloschen, floß doch in den Adern des dunklen Lords nun das selbe Blut wie in die seinen.

"Das ist so nicht ganz richtig."

Harry sah, wie die kleine Vene über Vernons rechtem Auge heftig zu pulsieren anfing. Aber wie zum Teufel noch mal, sollte er etwas erklären, dass er selbst auch nicht einmal ganz verstand?!

"Während der Auferstehung...", er machte eine kurze Pause, weil ihm das Wort so falsch vorkam, er aber einfach kein besseres fand, "... sind einige Dinge passiert. Nicht nur mit Voldemort. Der Schutz, der immer auf mir lag und auch euch mit einbezog, zerbrach in dem Moment, wie ich mit Voldemort, wenn gleich ungewollt, Blutsbruder wurde."

Der Gryffindor hatte mit vielen gerechnet; mit verwirrtem Gestammel, hundertausendmaligen Nachfragen oder bloßem Nichtverstehen- aber nicht damit, dass sein Onkel so schnell verstehen würde. Doch die Reaktion auf seine Offenbarung, kam seiner Vermutung schon sehr nah.

"WILLST DU DAMIT SAGEN, DASS DIE HIER AUFTAUCHEN KÖNNEN?"

Vernon bebte vom Schnürsenkel bis zum Schnurrbart und bevor Harry sich versehen konnte, fand er sich im Schatten seines Onkels wieder, der sich zu voller Körpergröße aufgebaut hatte. Unbehaglich zu Mute, wich er vorsichtshalber schon ein paar Zentimeter zurück, die sichere Tür immer im Auge behaltend.

"Die Möglichkeit besteht, in der Tat. Professor Dumbledore meinte aber-"

"MIR IST EGAL WAS DIESER FREAK MEINT!"

Unterbrach ihn Vernon, das Gesicht so rot, das man jeden Moment mit einem Herzinfakt rechenen konnte.

"BIST DU EINE GEFAHR FÜR UNS?!"

Mit einem Mal unendlich müde, weil es eine Frage war, die er sich schon selbst viel zu oft, aber im anderen Zusammenhang, gestellt hatte, nickte Harry nur ergeben und wartete mit leicht gesenktem Kopf auf sein Urteil. Was auch promt kam.

"RAUS AUS MEINEM HAUS! ICH WILL DICH HIER NIE WIEDER SEHEN! UND WEHE DIR EINER DIESER FREAKS WAGT ES HIER AUFZU-"

Die wütenden Rufe schon im Rücken haben, sprintete Harry die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, indem der noch gepackte Koffer auf ihn wartete. Das er dabei die feige Ratte von Cousin, der die ganze Zeit sensationslüstern im Flur gelauscht hatte, beinah überrannte, interessierte ihn herzlich wenig.

Er hatte es ja gewusst, er hatte es so verdammt genau gewusst, aber wie immer hatte es auch sein ach so toller Schulleiter geschafft, ihn von seinem Kurs abzubringen. Ihm mit guten Worten und Zitronenbonbons einzulullen und ihn glauben zu lassen, dass seine Verwandten ihn trotzallem mochten- auf ihre Weise. Das sie, gleich was sie ihm auch früher gesagten und mit ihm gemachten haben mögen, sie ein Herz besaßen und ihn nicht einfach so auf die Straße setzten würden.

Das er nicht lachte!

Natürlich mochte ihn die Dursleys nicht und Herz besaßen oder zeigten sie ihm auch nicht unbedingt. Harry war in ihrer Welt ein Fremdkörper, ein Freak, und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern.

Und selbst wenn.

Gesetzt dem unglaublichen Fall das die Durselys ihn so akzeptieren würden wie er war, Vernon würde trotzdem erst an seine eigne Familie denken, bevor er über die Sicherheit eines, eigentlich ihm vollkommenen fremden Neffens, nachdachte. Das konnte der Gryffindor sogar verstehen. Er würde in der gleichen Lage sicherlich ähnlich handeln.

Es waren also nicht seine Verwandten, die ihn so sauer werden ließen, dass er mit einem feurigen Blick beinah das Gästebett in Brand steckte. Was Harry tatsälich so aufwühlte, ihn beinah auf die sprichwörtliche Palme brachte, war die Tatsache, dass er sich diese ganze Aktion- die Vorbereitung, das emotionale Auf und Ab, die doch winzig kleine Hoffnung- hätte sparen können, hätte er nicht auf seinen Professor gehört.

Aus diesem Grund nicht echter guter Laune, griff der Zauberheld ein wenig zu energisch nach dem Käfig seiner Eule und ließ seinen Koffer hinter sich her schweben. Schon beinah an der Eingangstür überlegte er sich es in der aller letzten Sekunde doch nochmal anders und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo seine Tante immer noch versuchte, seinen wie wild fluchenden Onkel zu beruhigen.

Wenn dies wirklich das Ende dieser Farce werden sollte, die sein Leben mit den Dursleys dargestellt hatte, wollte er wenigstens ein bisschen von der Genugtuung, die er sich immer erträumt hatte.

Allein durch seine bloße Anwesenheit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehend, holte Harry zu seinen letzten und einzigen Schlag gegen die Verwandten aus, die ja angeblich mochte- auf ihre Weise.

"Nur als kleine Information: wenn ihr glaubt, das ihr jetzt in Sicherheit seit, habt ihr euch gewaltig geirrt. Meine magische Signatur wird wahrscheinlich noch jahrelange an diesem Haus und auch an euch haften. Also, viel Spaß mit den Todessern."

Kaum das die Wörter seine Lippen verlassen hatten, war der Zauberheld schon aus der Haustür, die er mit großspurigem Krachen hinter sich zufallen ließ. Wohl wissend, dass Vernon das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde, wollte er die drei Stufen vor dem Hauseingang hinunter eilen, nur- da saß schon jemand. 


End file.
